Welcome To My World
by CasualtyDreamer2
Summary: Welcome to the world of Jasmine, the daughter of Zoe Hanna and Matt Strong. After being apart for twelve years, how will life change when Zoe becomes the biggest part of Jasmine's life along with her fiancé, the famous Nick Jordan x
1. Welcome To My World

**Here is my brand new fanfic, after many requests and agreements to a story based on Jasmine! The first chapter is in Jasmines P.O.V, however the rest will not be, unless you prefer it like that, please let me know! x Enjoy and please review x**

Welcome to my world. The crazy, mishmash world of Jasmine Elise Strong. The daughter of Matt Strong, Anaesthesiology and Zoe Hanna, Emergency Medicine. Not that I can actually remember too much of the three of us. I'm pretty certain we could never quite match the definition of a 'family'. Families are supposed to stay together and they try every last option to keep them together. Even if splitting up is the only way forward, they don't cut contact completely between a daughter and her mum. Do they? I don't know, all I know is that for the last twelve years I've never experienced being part of a 'real family' where I've had two parents that I could trust and rely on, not until recently anyway- but more about that later.

I guess we should cover the reasons why I haven't been in a family for so long. We could start with the typical idea of a family, but it wouldn't get us anywhere with this story.

You know how it goes, two people fall in love, they settle down and decide they want to start a little family of their own, they face all the troubles and fascinations of parent hood and they raise they children as best as they can.

You know the rest- well let me tell you this it seems like every other family can happily say that that description fits them to a tee- just not mine. I'm sick of hearing the tales of parents that were madly in love and even more so with their children. In world that never happened.

My story, however, goes a little something like this;

My mum and dad worked in the same hospital and bumped into each other quite frequently, there was the flirting and the occasional date before they spent the night together. That of course is my cue, when my dad found out mum was pregnant he was surprisingly excited and insisted that my mum would move in with him. Nine long and tiring moths later, along I came turning their worlds upside down. My dad would often offer to work longer shifts just so that he could spend more time away from the house. My mum found it extremely taxing being a single parent but she ploughed on, unlike my dad. He left just after my second birthday, it was for the best, according to my mum. We got by fine, my mum and I but when my dad waltzed back into our lives my mum had had enough, she packed up and left. That was it I didn't see her again for twelve whole years.

I could still remember the way she would call me things like "my little princess" or "mummy's little darling". I could still feel her soft olive skin when I lay in bed at night while my dad brought home a different woman each evening. I was six. It's been said that kids pick up on the littlest of details and remember them right through their childhood. That's not a lie, I can remember my dad crying himself to sleep on countless nights, I never understood that. He didn't even chase after her!

Speaking of chasing, that brings me nicely onto the next part of my story- the day I met my mum again, this time with a fiancé. If I remember rightly it was a party, my mum had just recovered from a car accident and her fiancé had arranged a small party in their staff room. I entered the room announcing that I was looking for my mum, Zoe Hanna. She was, she is beautiful and I am unmistakably her daughter, the same chocolate brown, silky hair, widened deep brown eyes and cheeky smile.

We argued then, about her not being there while I was growing up. I stormed out to the sound of her crying into Nick, her fiancé. Even now she has no idea how guilty I am for that.

The next thing I remember she turned up at my grandma and Grandads house, where I have been living for the last 10 years, after my dad left for the second time. We got on so well, when we talked you could never have guessed that we hadn't been a part of each other lives for twelve years, everything flowed so well. Until that is, my dad turned up out the blue, he took one look at my mum and Nick and he was furious, I really don't want to go into detail of that night though, it was horrible.

We then had the visit there and then between the two houses and days out, the meals together and the lazy days- the days I enjoyed the most. The days when it was just me my mum, Nick and whatever we felt like doing.

The thing that sticks clearly in my mind was the feeling of belonging I had when Nick finally proposed, I had heard the stories, they had been fighting of their feeling towards each other for months after two failed attempts of a relationship until they finally grew up and made it happen.

That feeling i was talking about, it was a promise that we would be a family the three of us. Just not the original three, from then on it was me, my mum and Nick. I tell you know I could be happier

**I hope you like that, I'm not 100 percent sure that I loved the way that turned out but with this fic I guess a lot of explanations and background info had to be there! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I know there was no speech here however following chapters will obviously include conversations. xx**


	2. I Want To See My Daughter

**Just a little note, Jasmine has actually moved in with Zoe and Nick in Shattered Dreams too, but somehow that specific chapter has been lost among the others! PLease review to let me know how you feel about this chapter, thanks xx**

As Zoe gently pushed the door of Jasmine's room open she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. Glossy hair effortlessly spread across her pillow, one arm draped beside her innocently showing off the bracelet that Nick had bought her just after he had proposed to Zoe. It mirrored hers, the same beautiful silver band with two sapphire hearts, her favourite stone. The only difference was the engraving in the centre; 'For My Princess, love dad'. Zoe herself had missed the first time Jasmine had called Nick her dad but from the stories she had been told it was a magical moment. They had always had such an unbreakable bond. Nick would fight her corner no matter what , the fact that she wasn't his biological daughter made no difference whatsoever. As he always said "they were meant to be together, the three of them".

Zoe smiled as she contently watched Jasmine, her beautiful eyes fluttered open and her arms stretched above her head. She rubbed her tired eyes and broke into a beam as she noticed her mum at her door. From the very first day she had moved in with Zoe and Nick, she had loved seeing her mum every morning. It would have annoyed any other teenager, having their mum around 24/7 but for Jasmine it was just how she liked it.

"Hey" she mumbled peeling her covers away and stepping out of bed. She loved the warmth on her feet that her rug provided. Making her way to the door to meet Zoe, she scooped up her phone and pulled out a hoodie from her drawers.

"Morning sweetheart" Zoe chuckled as Jasmine attempted to pull her hoodie over her head, she was still very much tired.

Once he had successfully got comfortable they padded across the hall conscious that Nick was still sleeping after his night shift.

"Oh my God does he still think you're in bed?" Jasmine giggled, her infectious laugh filling the hallway. They were both peering into Nick and Zoe's room making fun of the way Nick was stroking the air in his sleep, uttering "I love you Zo".

"Come on missy you need some breakfast before you go and see your dad" Zoe ushered her downstairs towards the kitchen. Of course a journey downstairs wouldn't have been complete without a quick hair touch-up session in the large mirror. Zoe didn't care that it was barely ten am and she was set to have a 'lazy day' with her fiancé, looks were important.

They made it to the kitchen door when Jasmine stopped.

"He's not my dad" she insisted, frowning slightly.

"I know you're not exactly his biggest fan right now, but he is your dad. He deserves that at least" Zoe compromised heading over to the coffee machine and flicking it on. The soft buzzing of it filling the kitchen.

"He might be my 'father' but Nicks my dad" she shrugged sliding onto a stool at the breakfast bar waiting for her coffee. As usual she was glued to her phone, busy texting, tweeting, updating her status, posting pictures on Instagram. Zoe couldn't keep track these days, it still felt strange having a teenage daughter who was nearly sixteen opposed to a three year old toddler.

"There you go" Zoe smiled as she placed the mug down on the surface. Jasmine grabbed it and left for the lounge, placing the coffee down before curling up on the sofa to watch her boxset of Pretty Little Liars.

Soon enough Nick wandered down the stairs, most likely woken up by the rich smell of coffee. His hair was ruffled and a wide grin was plastered onto his face.

"Oh someone's happy" Zoe observed as his arms slid around her waist from behind. She turned her head a fraction to place a kiss on his lips.

"Hm well I've got my two gorgeous girls, what's not to be happy about" he winked at her taking her hand and twirling her around the kitchen to the all too familiar, slightly depressing theme tune of Jasmine's favourite tv show.

"Hey listen, Jaz is being all funny about her dad again- you know saying that you're her dad" she sighed as she ran a hand through her silky hair. It wasn't that she was against Jasmine calling Nick her dad, no she loved that. It was just she knew if Matt found out he would find someway of blaming her and quite frankly she didn't need his snide remarks about her love life.

"I'll have a word" he assured simply before padding into the lounge.

"Move up then ey?" He asked cheekily and Jasmine shuffled a few places to let Nick flop down beside her. He pulled at the blanket she had thrown over her legs and received a swat on the arm in return.

"Got any plans for today?" He asked as she stayed completely engrossed in the programme only dragging her eyes away for split seconds at a time to drink her coffee.

"You normally spend time with your dad on a Sunday don't you" Nick stated trying to get it out of her. Ever since she had moved in with the two of them any mention of her dad and she was frustrated.

"For gods sake can everyone stop calling him that!" She sighed pushing her coffee away from her on the coffee table and turning her attention to the stream of texts she received daily.

"But he is your dad" Nick said softly not wanting to irritate her too much- he knew full well that teenagers were a handful and they were at their worst when annoyed.

"Whatever" she muttered not really paying attention to Nick.

They were interrupted by an increasingly loud series of bangs on the door and the slightly slurred words

"I want to see my daughter. Let me in now". Matt.


	3. The Final Straw

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Nick bellowed as he stormed towards the front door, fists clenched. He was completely ready to fight Matt.

"Nick leave it" Zoe sighed, appearing at his side. She placed a hand on his arm sensing that he was more angry about Matt turning up drunk than he was actually letting on.

"Here we go" she muttered so herself, opening the door to reveal a staggering Matt barely managing to keep himself stood up.

Zoe rolled her eyes.  
"You look a state Matt" she commented in disgust. Her words shocked Matt- he hadn't realised the door was open and he blinked hard, making his way to the door.

"Zooeee" he slurred grinning as he attempted to pin her up against the wall.

"Woah" Zoe managed before Nick could intervene.

"Get your hands off her" he said slowly emphasising every last syllable. He grabbed Matt roughly by the shoulders and pushed him against the opposite wall letting Zoe release from his grasp.

"I want to see my daughter Nick, stop hiding her from me" Matt snarled.

"She's meant to be meeting you in two hours Matt" Zoe rolled her eyes at the drunken mess of her ex. Before Matt could manage any response Zoe cut in again.

"You never drank like this, it's ten in the morning, for gods sake" she hissed, shaking her head in a sort of disappointed way. Matt was always so sweet, not really her type but he was soft and sensible, not aggressive and a drunk.

"Oh shut up, you're not my mother" Matt grimaced.

"No but I'm Jasmine's and I'm not letting my daughter anywhere near you. Not in this state" Zoe replied her hand firmly on her hips- Nick couldn't help but smile. She always looked so sexy when she was angry.

"Some mum you are, abandoning your daughter when you felt like a bit of fun with this big headed man, your boss!" Matt yelled feeling himself sober up slowly and instead of calming down and coming to his senses, he felt more determined than ever to beat Zoe at the parent act.

"Don't you dare say that again!" Nick shouted twice as loud. Zoe was pretty certain that the neighbours would be in their element, some gossip to keep them occupied for at least the next week until they found a new victim to exploit the secrets of.

"She didn't abandon Jasmine, she couldn't cope on her own- I don't remember you being around to help out" Nick finished taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep some anger in, for Zoe and Jasmines sake over anything else.

"Sorry since when were you there all those years ago, I wouldn't believe a word that bitch tells you, mate" Matt frowned, gesturing towards Zoe.

That was it for Nick, he pushed Matt down forcefully onto the stairs and looked him menacingly in the eyes.

"That 'bitch' is my fiancé, anything she tells me I believe ok? I'm on her side no matter what, I don't even care if I think she's wrong- I'm standing by her. And I'm not your 'mate'" he spat only taking his eyes off Matt for a moment to glance at Zoe who looked petrified of the new side to her fiancé. His eyes gave her a warm look to say everything would be fine- she wasn't convinced.

Matt noticed his opportunity and took full advantage of it, shoving Nick back and moving away from the stairs.

"Right where's Jasmine- we're going home she can live with me from now on." He nodded a lot calmer now. His words were still slightly slurred but a lot clearer now, they stung.

"No Matt, she's staying with me" Zoe pleaded, a look of desperation evident in her eyes as they searched his for some kind of understanding. She couldn't bear to be without her daughter anymore than she had to.

"She's not safe here, not with your violet fella" he replied steadily placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Me violent? You were the one that came in here shouting around" Nick scoffed with a shake of his head.

"I was angry because you wouldn't let me see my daughter- she's not your daughter Nick!" Matt warned, glaring at the taller man.

"I had no intention of stopping you from seeing Jasmine, that's not my place" Nick began narrowing his eyes towards him. "But then again, maybe I will now" he finished, knowing full well that it would be the final straw.

"That's it" Matt yelled, his hands leaving his coat swiftly and finding themselves around Nicks neck.

"Stop it!" Came the shaking voice of Jasmine. She had witnessed everything- the two most important men in her life fighting each other pathetically.

"I can't live with any of you if this how you really are!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter- please review to let me know what you thought! I know this was very out of character for both Matt and Nick actually but it's a fanfic so anything can happen ;) xx**


	4. Leaving

**Hi everyone,haven't updated this in a while but here you go, enjoy! x**

"Come on Jaz, you don't mean that" Zoe sighed, reaching an arm out to her daughter. It rested lightly on her forearm before it was brushed away hastily. Jasmine's face was streaked with fresh tears, tears that had fallen throughout the argument. A shaking hand wiped them away, smudging her eye makeup in the process. She didn't care- all she cared about was her family all getting along without bursts of violence and cruel words.

"No I'm sorry mum but I do" she finally admitted, shrugging on her coat she stormed past Zoe, past Nick and past Matt.

"It just feels like I'm being let down all over again!" She cried, she didn't turn to face any of the adults; her eyes were firmly fixed on the door in front of her- the only thing in her way of leaving the house, of leaving it all behind.

The harsh reality of her words hit Zoe where it hurt- where it really, really hurt. She took in a deep, sharp breath before wiping her own tears away.

"Please Jasmine just listen to us, we can sort this out I promise" Zoe pleaded with her, it was starting to feel like her own daughter was slipping from her fingertips one too many times.

"You can't. Nothing with sort it out, not now. I'm sorry" only then did she spin around, she caught sight of her crying mum and a crestfallen Nick and Matt, she had never seen them all so vulnerable before.

Without another word, she opened the door- that was the hardest part. All eyes were on her as she pulled it towards her, the chilled air hit her briefly and her for a moment she even considered forgetting it all and turning around. That wasn't an option. Zoe had fallen into her own world, the slam of the front door signified her daughters departure- the tears fell then properly, they fell like they had never fallen before.

"It's all my fault" Zoe wept into Nicks chest as he held her close, his hands caressed her back soothingly and his tears mirrored hers.

"Don't you dare say that- if anything it's mine and Matt's fault" He told her firmly, he hated admitting that he had done wrong but at that moment that was all that mattered.

"Zoe, please don't beat yourself up over it- Nick and I shouldn't have argued like that especially with her in the next room" Matt spoke up- he had been awfully quiet since Jasmine's exit.

Zoe pushed herself away from Nick and, an angry expression now drawn all over her tear stained face. She pointed a finger towards him, shaking slightly as she did so.

"Don't tell me what to do Matt! If you hadn't shown up here yelling we wouldn't be in this mess- I hate you" she screamed, the temptation of lashing out was far too strong.

"Sh Zo, it's going to ok baby I promise" Nick ushered, pulling her close to him once more.

"No it's not. My daughters just walked out on me for God's sake Nick! Nothing's ok" she yelled, beating her fists on his chest, her sobs becoming more and more prominent.

"Hey. Sh sh sh" Nick soothed again, stroking her hair as she broke down in his arms, giving up defeat and letting her emotions out all together.

* * *

As she walked through Holby Jasmine let the memories of her childhood run through her mind multiple times. All the times her parents had ultimately let her down shone through above anything else, they stabbed her in the heart and wouldn't let anything else take over not even the pleasant times of her past.

~"Daddy" the toddler babbled happily from her cot, her arms outstretched and eyes hopeful for a hug.

"Play time?" she asked, not understanding why she was being ignored, not understanding why her mummy wasn't there to play with her.

"Not now" was the mumbled response from Matt, he was slouched against the side of his bed opposite her cot, a bottle of whiskey clutched between his hands.

"Daddy play with me!" Jasmine shouted, becoming agitated. She picked up her toy monkey and threw it out of her cot, kicking her feet she continue to bawl.

"Jasmine just give me some peace for five minutes" Matt begged, keeping his cool- as hard as it seemed.

"Mummy always plays with me" Jasmine yelled, using all the air in her lungs to tell her dad. "I want mummy"

Matt stood himself up and collapsed onto the bed, hitting his fists onto the soft cotton of the bed sheets.

"Well you know what? Your perfect mummy isn't here- she gone, she's left you!"~

Yes, she was only young but she had never forgotten that night, the night when she had been told her mum had gone. The night everything started to go wrong.

She reached a wall and slumped down it, resting on the ground, her knees tucked up to her chest and her head resting on them.

She felt her chest tighten and the world around began to spin, it was becoming harder ad harder to breathe.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review so I know your opinions x**


End file.
